Valentine Rabbit
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Hanayuki has Damarecius because of her friend Kuroyuki, but how did Near get his own rabbit? Well read and find out!


Note: Anyone who's read Flower Snow knows of Damarecius, Hanayuki's stuffed rabbit. This story is about Athena, Damarecius' "twin" and Near's rabbit.

Enjoy!

Valentine Rabbit

Hanayuki had no idea what to do. She looked up to look at the clock on the wall then at the bed where a white haired boy was curled up, sleeping peacefully and cutely. She would have smiled if she wasn't worried so much at that moment.

The day was February 13th; tomorrow was Valentines Day, the day made for couples and people who liked bright colors, and Hanayuki had no gift for her beloved Near. Not that she knew if he even remembered it being February 14th tomorrow but she didn't care; she just wanted to get him something. But she didn't know what.

Earlier that day she asked Artemis, also known as Alex, for help, but all she could think of was chocolate. Not as a gift but just chocolate in general.

Hanayuki doubted Near liked chocolate too much. She thought of making him something but she 1) didn't know what and 2)couldn't sew, knit or cook, not like her friend Sabrina, She thought of going out but didn't want Near following; thus waiting for him to fall asleep.

She got up, Damarecius her black stuffed rabbit in her arms as she looked at Near one more time then smiled. She walked over and kissed his cheek, "Night near."

He mumbled in his sleep then turned over. She giggled softly then grabbed her jacket and left the room; it would be cold outside, she just knew it would.

It wasn't until she had stepped outside though that the dread came back, the familiar fear she'd lived with for seven years before meeting Near. Her dormant hikikomori/agoraphobic side had awakened at the least good time. She held tight to Damarecius, holding him to her face as she looked around, people walking by. Hanayuki remembered why she was like that too; all the blood, the death, the memory of Kuroyuki lying there…….

She quickly closed her eyes and tried to focus, focus on near, on why she'd gone out.

After a little while of trying to focus and people staring at the cute little girl, she finally calmed enough to move and she went off to the toy store. Near loved toys, one would be the best choice for a gift.

She still got stares as she walked though, mostly because she appeared to be 10 years old, holding a scary looking bunny with two mismatched button eyes in her arms, her jacket going over the edge of her pants that really were just pajama bottoms, the pant legs over her shoes, making her look even smaller and cuter. Hanayuki didn't notice though; at that moment only the next day mattered. In the windows of the shops she passed decorations and cute little gifts like boxes of candies and big teddy bears with hearts that held words upon them like "Will you b(e) my Valentine?" and "I wuv you!" One store had a different kind of teddy, not a bear mind you, in the window and other things, causing her to go red and run off in embarrassment. That /definitely/ was not what she needed (me: for you pedophile pervs out there, stop imagining Hana like that! *sprays pedo-be-gone on you*) to see.

After wandering down the streets for a while, Hanayuki finally found the toy store on her own. Usually she went there with Near; like the other sores, it was decorated cutely for Valentines Day, little heart lights over I's door and heart-holding bears in its window. She gave Damarecius a squeeze then walked in where it was nice and warm and carried the scent of well-loved stuffed animals and building blocks. She loved that scent; she smiled happily, getting one back from the old woman who owned and run the store, 'Why hello Han, how's one of my two best and favorite customers?"

"Good, Mrs. O'Hara," she answered then walked over, her chin on the counter which was almost as tall as her, "do you have anything really nice I could give Near for Valentines Day?"

"Well, well, aren't you the cute little girlfriend?" Mrs. O'Hara said with a chuckle, "How about one of our bears?"

Hanayuki shook her head, "It has to be /real/ special."

"Well then, how about a /really/ big bear?"

She shook her head again.

"How about a blank puzzle, those are rather popular and you two do love your puzzles. You can write a little message on it for him then scramble it and give it as a gift."

Hanayuki thought for a moment then shook her head again. Mrs. O'Hara thought as well then smiled and left for a moment only to return with a box with sewing materials in it. She handed it to the confused Hanayuki, "Well then, if nothing pre-made is good enough for your sweet fellow albino, then the best course of action is to make him something with your own two hands. Your Near will love it the most then."

"But I can't sew," Hanayuki said with a sad frown.

Mrs. O'Hara put a hand on Hanayuki's head gently and when the little albino looked up, the old woman smiled, "You're an incredible little girl; I doubt you can't do anything if you try. And before you even think of payment, it's a gift from me to you; now scurry along and start working on that gift for Near."

Hanayuki blinked then nodded and smiled, 'Alright Mrs. O'Hara. Bye!"

She ran off with Damarecius bouncing in her arms. The woman watched with a gentle smile then returned to work.

It took the girl half the time to return than it had taken for her to get there,. Probably because she'd been running the whole way back. But it was only a few hours to Valentine's Day after all. She ran up to the building then up the stairs to their office, to their room. Upon entering she found Near still fast asleep on the bed, now under the covers and stretched out, his head to the side gently. She took a seat in the corner and took out the fur to be used; obviously Mrs. O'Hara had expected an animal. The fur was white and quite soft to the touch, very pretty, staring at it, many things came to Hanayuki's mind, too many really; she sighed then saw Damarecius sitting beside her. He stared back and suddenly she got an idea. Taking scissors and the furs, she began to work; hoping just remembering watching Kuroyuki would be enough to make up for her inexperience.

About six or seven hours later, Hanayuki ventured back over to near, holding his present gently in her arms as she reached out and shook him softly, like a mother would a sleeping child to wake them. He stirred, opening pitch black eyes and looking around before finally resting them on her. He blinked three times then sat up, rubbing those same eyes, "Hana-chan?"

"Morning near-kun," she said with a loving smile.

"What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock, '3:03 a.m. It took longer than I expected to make."

"What did?" near asked with a cute little tied look.

She blushed and held out his present, a white rabbit a little like Damarecius with a purple tail. He blinked, staring at the rather badly done but still pretty cute rabbit with its abnormally long ears and limbs. Its mouth was double crossed stitched over a larger cross stitch and its eyes were two pale buttons. Its tail stood out since it was purple and was like a velvet-soft pom-pom from its rear. As he took it, its head fell back and he felt a confused over it. He looked at his blushing companion, 'huh?"

"Happy valentine's day," she said gently then smiled a bit, "her name's Athena, I made her for you."

He looked back at the rabbit, at Athena and for a moment Hanayuki feared he didn't like her and that made her sad; nut soon enough he smiled too and she blushed even more, "I love it, Hanayuki, thank you!"

"R-r-really? I mean, if you don't that's okay, you shouldn't say you do just because of me," she said, 'I'm not any good at sewing or anything like that so…."

He kissed her cheek and Hanayuki blinked then smiled at Near spoke, "What could be better than a gift made from hand? Plus now we both have rabbits that kinda match. I'm just sorry I forgot."

She shook her head gently, "No, not a t all; you can make it up for me on St. White's day….."

Fin

Note: yeah, there might be a sequel. Please review and tell me how you liked it! =^x^=


End file.
